Episode Guide
The following is an episode guide for the show Unsupervised. Seasons Guide Episode Guide Season 1: 2012 {| class="wikitable" style="width: 100%;border:2px solid #0; background:#fafafa;-moz-box-shadow: 4px 4px 5px #555; -webkit-box-shadow: 4px 4px 5px #555;" !! style="background:#474646; color:#fff"|Screenshot !! style="background:#474646; color:#fff" width="375"|Title !! style="background:#474646; color:#fff" width="150"|Original airdate !! style="background:#474646; color:#fff" width="95"|Production code !! style="background:#474646; color:#fff" width="50"|Season Episode # !! style="background:#474646; color:#fff" width="50"|Total Episodes # |- |rowspan="2"| || "Pilot" || January 19, 2012 ||align="center"| XUN01001||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| Gary and Joel realize they're looked at as kids, so they try to change their image to hook up with girls. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Rich Girl" || January 26, 2012 ||align="center"| XUN01003||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| Gary and Joel realize they're poor, so they try to set up Gary's stepmother with the rich father of a new student at their high school. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Field of Dreams.... and Dogs" || February 2, 2012 ||align="center"| XUN01002||align="center"| 3||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| In an attempt to surround themselves with good influences, Gary and Joel decide to manage the high school baseball team. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Fires & Liars" || February 9, 2012 ||align="center"| XUN01005||align="center"| 4||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| Gary and Joel light a fire and blame it on the homeless people on the streets. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Stupid Idiots" || February 16, 2012 ||align="center"| XUN01006||align="center"| 5||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| Gary and Joel discover that everyone is put in groups depending on their intelligence and try to end it and take a test like everyone else in the other groups. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Nits" || February 23, 2012 ||align="center"| XUN01004||align="center"| 6||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| Gary and Joel's plan to hook up with girls at the high school dance is threatened by an outbreak of nits. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "The Magic of Science" || March 1, 2012 ||align="center"| XUN01007||align="center"| 7||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| Gary and Joel enlist a psychic to help them win the school science fair. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "My Brother Brian" || March 8, 2012 ||align="center"| XUN01008||align="center"| 8||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| Joel's 40-year-old brother, Brian, moves back into Joel's bedroom and Joel strives to be more tolerant of him despite Brian's contemptible behavior. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Jesse Judge Lawncare Incorporated" || March 15, 2012 ||align="center"| XUN01009||align="center"| 9||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| Gary and Joel try to acquire sweet tans and mad paper by hooking up with a young lawn care entrepreneur. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Youngbloods" || March 22, 2012 ||align="center"| XUN01010||align="center"| 10||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| Gary and Joel get fake IDs so they can give blood. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "The Great Traveler's Road" || December 6, 2012 ||align="center"| ||align="center"| 11||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| Gary and Joel learn the meaning of school pride when a turf war erupts with prep school kids over their prized food mart. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Black Squirrels" || December 13, 2012 ||align="center"| ||align="center"| 12||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| When Joel's brother Brian gets out of prison, the boys get him a job as their High School head of security. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Reggie Dog Bites" || December 20, 2012 ||align="center"| ||align="center"| 13||align="center"| 13 |- |colspan="6"| The boys save Carol's ex, Reggie, from being buried in an unmarked grave and get stuck disposing of his body themselves. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#474646"| |-} Category:Browse